La pasión y el amor siempre estan juntos
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Ambos sabian que la pasión y el amor iban de la mano pero nadie les dijo que doliera tanto.


La pasión y el amor siempre están juntos.

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

"La pasión y el amor siempre están juntos" eran los pensamientos de Antonio Fernández Carriedo siempre que terminaba un encuentro intimo con Lovino, Bélgica o el amante en turno que tuviera en ese tiempo pero nunca tomo esa frase en serio hasta hacia un tiempo, periodo en el cual debido a constantes borracheras terminaba pasando la noche con Francis Bonnefoy, viejo amigo suyo y un rival ocasional algunas veces.

Francis fue el que le mostro que la pasión y el amor iban de la mano, algo que el ya sabia pero que no había entendido bien hasta entonces, entendió que había diversas formas de amar, crueles y frías, cálidas y tiernas, apasionadas e intensas, en fin aprendió que el amor podía tomar un sinfín de formas y colores distintos, que podía destruir y crear, matar o curar según la situación.

Francis era un pervertido, eso era cierto pero también sabia amar de una forma tierna y cálida lo que lo haría un novio ideal (si no le pusiera lo cuernos al novio/la novia en turno con medio mundo). Él era alegre y algo despistado, sabía amar de una forma apasionada e intensa pero cariñosa.

Ambos tenían mucha experiencia en terrenos amorosos, citas memorables, besos increíblemente agradables y encuentros íntimos que no se olvidan fácilmente pero también tenían recuerdos dolorosos, como la vez que Lovino lo dejo por Bélgica o cuando a Francis se le partió el corazón al ver la ejecución de Juana de arco.

Si ambos tenían experiencias en se campo, alegres, dolorosas y hasta chuscas en ocasiones, Antonio recordaba que Arthur casi lo mata al descubrir que Alfred tenia un tatuaje en la espalda del escudo español con la inscripción "propiedad española, no tocar" o cuando Tino lo saco de la casa a punta de escopeta por haber besado a Peter por accidente, el pobre español tuvo que correr como alma que lleva el demonio para no ser alcanzado por las balas del finlandés.

Francis por su parte, casi muere apastado por intentar ligar con una cantante estadounidense y luego ponerse a salvo de los guardaespaldas de esta, saltando por un balcón del hotel donde se hospedaba la cantante.

Si ambos sabían que el amor y la pasión siempre estaban juntos pero nada los preparo para sufrir por eso en carne propia, en cada encuentro que tenían alguno terminaba llorando por hacer lo que hacían –sustituir a la persona que realmente querían por su mejor amigo y confidente– eso les dolía mas que cualquiera de sus decepciones amorosas pasadas, sentían que no estaba bien, pero no podían dejar de hacerlo, necesitaban olvidar que las personas que querían estaban con alguien mas –en el caso de Francis, Arthur estaba con Portugal y en el caso de Antonio, Lovino estaba con Bélgica –sabían que eso tarde o temprano empezaría a causarles remordimiento y culpa pero no podían evitarlo, estaban demasiado tristes y necesitaban consuelo.

Acordaron no enamorarse del otro para evitar daños posteriores pero esa regla no tardo en ser rota por Antonio cuando empezó a sentir algo más que amistad y cariño fraternal por su amigo al cabo de un año con esa relación clandestina y dolorosa.

Antonio no sabia que hacer, se sentía triste y deprimido, sabía que si Francis se enteraba esa relación se acabaría y su amistad se vería severamente afectada y el no quería hacer eso, quería mucho al francés como para perderlo de esa forma, así que disimulaba lo mejor que podía pero por mas que fingía que no le importaba Francis se daba cuenta y por eso lloraba cuando Antonio dormía, lloraba, por Antonio por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, lloraba por si mismo por haberse enamorado del británico y lloraba por Arthur porque nunca lo podría tener a su lado de la manera que él quisiera, cuando Antonio seguía dormido y él se levantaba de la cama para vestirse, miraba a Antonio, dormir, se vestía, le acariciaba el cabello, le da un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba de la habitación sin antes murmurar un Antonio "_Je suis désolé, je vous aime_" y cerrar la puerta tras de él con las mejillas bañadas en llanto.

Antonio por su parte, también sufría en silencio, sufría porque sabía que el francés nunca iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos, sufría porque extrañaba a Lovino, y sufría por si mismo por haberse enamorado de Francis y no poder decírselo.

Si ambos sabían que el amor y la pasión iban de la mano pero nadie les había dicho que esos sentimientos eran armas de doble filo y resultaba demasiado doloroso descubrirlo por si solos

Fin


End file.
